Self expanding stents are useful for a variety of procedures requiring the maintenance of the patency of a bodily pathway. Such stents are generally biased to expand, such that when deployed, they assume an open position, pushing outward and into the surrounding area into which deployed. The radial expansion creates or maintains a pathway in a once occluded or weak area.
Deployment of a stent, such as a self expanding stent, through the use of a traditional sheath, is not desired due to the many shortcomings resulting from sheath deployment. For example, the sheath release delivery devices are difficult to reposition or remove and slow to operate. The stent may only be partially-deployed prior to reconstrainment of the stent by the sheath in order to still reposition or remove the stent. Once the stent is fully deployed, i.e. radially expanded, the sheath cannot reconstrain the stent to allow it to be repositioned or removed. For example, utilizing a conventional outer sheath/inner catheter delivery device may cause the physician to inadvertently use excessive force and pull back the outer sheath too far, thereby prematurely deploying the stent in an incorrect position within a bodily lumen. At this step in the procedure, repositioning of the stent becomes difficult, if not impossible, because the stent has already radially self-expanded into the bodily lumen. Additionally, retraction of the outer sheath in a controlled manner is often difficult which may lead to uneven or inadvertent jerking back of the outer sheath and improper positioning of the stent.
Moreover, in a typical sheath release device where the outer sheath is proximally withdrawn, the first portion of the self-expanding stent to make contact with the body vessel is the most distal portion of the stent. This type of release may cause difficulty in accurately placing the proximal portion of the stent because the proximal portion of the stent may elongate or foreshorten while still covered by the outer sheath or after the sheath releases the stent. Foreshortening is a property inherent in some self expanding stents. It is the property describing the characteristic of a stent that when in an expanded state it generally has a length shorter than when in a collapsed state. Foreshortening may result in a stent being deployed in the wrong position because the stent shortens during expansion, such as when after being deployed.
The positioning of the stent body in the central portion of the target region may also be difficult with a distal stent release system.
An additional drawback occurs with the sheathed stent delivery system where direct visualization of the stent is required. For example, with endoscopically placed stents, the sheath tends to prevent or obscure the location of the stent, making accurate placement of the stent more difficult. Accurate placement of the proximal portion of the stent and/or the stent body may be important in certain applications, for example to prevent stent migration or to properly open a stricture along the entire length of the stricture.
Further potential drawbacks for the conventional sheathed stent delivery system involve the stent placement within the system prior to use within a patient. Loading and anchoring of a conventional sheathed stent delivery device is an involved process that may require preloading the stent into the device so that the stent remains compressed (or collapsed) within the sheath during shipment and storage prior to use in the patient. Extended compression of the stent may lead to an alteration in the stent mechanical properties.
Conventional sheathed stent delivery devices also require a high force to overcome the friction between the stent and the sheath that may also be a problem for proper stent placement within the patient. The introducer must be mechanically stronger to overcome the frictional forces to avoid undesirable frictional consequences such as stretching of the introducer catheters and hysteresis in the movement of the stent. The sheathed stent delivery device also requires more space within an endoscope compared to a sheathless device and also adds additional expense to the delivery system.